


Grasping Thorns (DeanxWitch!reader)

by HyperionIssued



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, It will happen, NSFW, Slow Burn, the reader doesn't do emotional stuff in the beginning, the reader is a witch, the ready is punk/goth/grundge, theres going to be a lot of sex, you can pick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperionIssued/pseuds/HyperionIssued
Summary: Dean and Sam come across a very sarcastic, sometimes rude, and very flirtatious reader. They take a quick interest in the older brother. They have no intention on becoming attached, maybe friends with benefits at the most. Nothing romantic. Those feelings are bound to change. Let's hope they don't. If the brother find out about the readers special secret, it won't matter how they feel. Hunters have never enjoyed witches after all.(The reader is secretly a natural born witch. They don't like it and do everything in their power to hide it. )





	Grasping Thorns (DeanxWitch!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for a very sexy(and angsty) trip kiddos.

Dean stood in the chip isle of the gas station, glancing over the variety of chips. None seemed to appeal to him though. He wasn't in the mood for the sweet barbecue or salty sour cream and onion chips. He also wasn't in the mood for setting his mouth on fire with flaming anything. He gave a slow sigh as he set down the bag of chips he had in hand. He was hungry when he arrived but he just didn't know what sounded good. Strolling towards the magazine section, he gave a small smirk the moment his eyes landed on a busty Asians magazine. "Well hello ladies." He muttered to himself as he picked it. He stood there for a good few seconds, just admiring the girls in it. 

The deep growl of a motorcycle outside made him look up from the dirty magazine. He rose a brow curiously as he eyed the marvelous beast that parked right beside his baby. His eyes eventually traveled to the rider as they climbed off. He couldn't see their face do to the helmet but he was more focused on their body. Their clothes hugged them tightly, leaving nothing to the imagination. He swallowed slightly nervous as they reached for their helmet. 

You pulled the helmet off carefully before tucking it under your arm to ran your fingers through your hair. With obvious care, you set your helmet on the motorcycle and stepped closer to the beauty parked beside you. Sleek and black. No scratches or dents. You were tempted to ran your hand over it's shiny exterior but you managed to keep your hands to yourself. You didn't need the owner to come storming out, mad that you left a smudge. The gleam form the side mirror caught your eye. You smirked and leaned down to see yourself. Reaching up, you fixed your hair slightly, gussying up for no one. You just liked to look good. 

Not many thought the grunge/punk look was good but you adored it. The flannel, the jeans, the boots, the dark make up. All of it. You checked yourself one last time before noticing someone watching you from the window of the gas station. You peered over the mirror at them and gave a charming smirk. They seemed floored and almost stunned you'd noticed them. Perhaps they owned this marvel of a car. Standing up straight, you began to strut towards the front door. You were here for a quick snack, not to gawk at a car or it's potentially handsome owner. 

The bell above the door jingled as you pushed it open. You glanced around, your eyes locking with the man who'd been watching you. You looked down at what he had in hand and raised a brow. Busty Asian magazine? He seemed to notice where your gaze was and quickly tried to stuff it back into its shelf. You had to look away to hide a quiet snort. Everyone had their thing. You weren't one to judge. You had a lot of dirty secrets too. You made your way to the back of the store and looked over their poor selection of alcohol. Just beer. You couldn't be too mad. It was just a gas station. Sighing, you pulled the cold door open and grabbed one. You were definitely going to need to stop by the bar before you left. 

As you walked through the rest of the store, looking for snacks, you could feel eyes on you. Taking a wild guess, you assumed it was the man ready the magazine. He definitely seemed interested in you from the way he eyed you. If you were lucky, you might run into him at the bar after the hunt. No harm in a little hook up with him. You snatch up your favorite chips and headed towards the counter. You set your stuff down before looking to the pie rack. "Well hello delicious." You cooed. You tapped your nail against the glass. "Gimme a cherry kiddo." You ordered. The kid nodded and did as he was told. Such a good boy. 

As you waited for him to ring up your items, you felt a small tap on your shoulder. You smirked and turned to the man behind you. It was the same man that had been reading the dirty magazine. "uh.." He mumbled. You chuckled. "What can I do for you, Handsome?" You leaned back against the counter. He seemed unsure what to say at first. he shook his head and put on an equally charming grin. "I uh couldn't help but notice your ride outside." He shifted. You nodded. "Yeah. That's the _______. He's really the only man I can rely on." You looked back at the cashier and began to pull out your cash. "Is it safe to assume that Impala is yours?" You asked over your shoulder. 

"Oh yeah. That's my baby." He answered happily. You looked back at him to see a smile on his face. It was proud with a hint of childish mixed in. "You take very good care of her. I bet she drives like a dream." You enthused. He beamed. You couldn't help but look at him more closely now. He had bright emerald eyes, very secret freckles, and a smile that made his eyes crinkle slightly. You grabbed your bag and stepped to the side for him. "Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" You asked so casually. he seemed so caught off guard by the compliment and kicked the counter instead of fully stopping in front of it. 

he looked at the cashier apologetically before setting his stuff down. "I-I um." he stuttered. Geez he was cute. "I'm _________ _______. What's your name prince charming?" You held out your hand to him. He had to collect himself before he took your hand. "Dean Winchester." He gave another smile before turning back to the cashier. Dean Winchester. You stared at him in shock. He was Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester? Holy fuck. Never did you think you'd run into one of the famous Winchesters. 

That name held so much weight in the hunting community. You'd heard so many rumors about them. Fighting with angels, powerful demons, causing trouble left and right. If he was here, that meant he was hunting your skin walkers. You managed to keep your exterior looking relaxed but on the inside you were bristling with excitement. Should you tell him? No, no. Play it cool. Let it be a surprise! You smiled to yourself. "Cute name. Suits you." you said finally. He looked at you and chuckled. "Thanks." He picked up his bags, and a pie he apparently had grabbed while you were lost in thought. "Cute, good taste in cars and in food? My my, you really turning out to be a prince charming." You teased, heading for the door. You knew he would follow. 

"You from around here?" Dean asked. You shook your head. "Nah. I'm just staying a few days then I'm back on the road." You answered. He looked disappointed. "How long do you plan on staying?" He prodded further. You stopped beside your ride and pondered. "Well, I was thinking maybe three or four more days. Can't stay too long. I might start to like it here." You joked as you tucked away you snacks into a bag on the back of your motorcycle. You could feel Dean's eyes on your back again. 

"Think you could find time for a date maybe?" He asked suddenly, making you look at him. You were a little surprised. He cleared his throat nervously. "N-Nothing serious. Just to get to know each other better.. over drinks or something..." He looked down, trying to hide the red on his face. You zipped up your bag and turned to him. "I'm not sure handsome." You stepped into his bubble and lifted his head to meet his eyes. "Are you sure you could handle me? I might just eat you alive." You gave a flirtatious smirk. His face went completely red. You had to struggle not to burst into laughter. You were just teasing for the most part but he seemed to take it so seriously. "I-I'm so okay with that." He said seriously with that faint stutter. You chuckled and patted his cheek. 

"I'll think about it. I'm sure this won't be the last time we see each other." You promised as you picked up your helmet. You slid it on and climbed onto your ride. Dean stood there, watching as you turned it on and began to back out. You paused after you were out far enough. Lifting the eye shield, you gave a wink. "See ya around, Handsome." With that, you shut it back down and took off. 

\-----

Dean stepped into the motel with a silly smile in place. His brother, Sam glanced up form his computer ready to say hi until he say the smile. He rose a brow. "You look happy." He stated. Dean gave a light hum and nodded. "Yup." Was all he said. Sam stared at him, waiting for more of answer. "Wanna tell me why?" He finally had to ask, sitting back in his seat. His older brother snapped out of his thoughts at that but kept a smile. "Oh." He chuckled. "There was a this stunning person at the gas station." He answered.

The younger one merely snorted. "You're smiling like that because you saw someone pretty?" He asked. Dean shook his head. "They weren't just good looking Sammy. They rolled up with this amazing motorcycle. They called it the ________." He beamed. "They complimented baby and were buying pie." He finished. Sam snorted again and shook his head. "I asked them out and they said they'd think about it." He sat across from his brother and gave a pleased sigh. Again, Sam just shook his head. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Glad you had fun. Did you get their number?" He asked as he sat back up to type on his computer. Dean's smile fell instantly. He looked to his brother, now painfully he had no way to contact you about that date. Sam looked at him waiting for a yes. When he saw the shock on his brothers face he sighed. "Son of a bitch." Dean groaned and put his head in hands. His brother watched him, feeling a small bit of pity before nudging his computer towards him. 

"I've got some good news. I might know where the skin walkers are hiding." He said, hoping it would lighten the mood. Dean glanced up at him. "Where?" He said stiffly as he tried to get over his disappointment. Sam licked his lips before he began to talk. "Well, the last victims were claimed to be attacked by wolves, right? I found out that not only were half of them found either inside of the forest or just outside of it, but the latest victim was found just outside of a lumber warehouse deeper in." He adjusted himself in his seat. "They said the police and forest rangers checked out the place and only found a few padlocks broken. No blood or anything." 

"You think they're hiding out there?" Dean asked as he briefly looked through the articles pulled up. "Unless wolves can suddenly break off padlocks. Yes. It's not the best evidence but it's something, Dean." He gave a slight shrug. "How are we going to get there. We know they'll smell us a mile away and make a run for it." Dean questioned, rubbing his lower lip with his thumb. Sam pulled his laptop back and clicked through some of the articles. 

"Well, the more recent victims were all last seen leaving the pub on the other side of town, Poundsgate. And the ones before them were last seen at royal oak that restaurant with the bar." He looked to his brother again. "We can try those places. Watch for someone suspicious." He rested his cheek against his knuckles, judging Dean's reaction. Dean was quiet for a second then smirked. "I call dibs on the pub." He said it quickly and eagerly. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes. What a surprise. "Figures. Alright. fine. But we're here for a job. Don't get carried away with the drinking." 

"Alright mom. I won't." He huffed. The other just rolled their eyes again. "And keep your phone on. If you seen anything text me." Sam ordered. He knew Dean would do the same in return. "good." Dean pulled his pie close. "We'll head out later. The victims didn't disappear until after dark." he said as he grabbed a fork and began to eat his delicious dessert.

\---------

Dean stepped into the bar, phone to his ear as he glanced around. "I'm here. Seems quiet tonight." He only saw maybe a handful of people standing around. Some were sitting together, talking together. His eyes went to the bar. Only two people there. As he looked over the second person, he froze. There you were, whiskey glass in hand and eyes forward. "Dean? You still there?" Sam questioned form the other side of the call. Dean snapped out of his awe and shook his head. "Uh yeah. I'm still here. Look just text me if you notice anything." He said quickly before hanging up. He tucked his phone away and made his way to you.

You raised the glass to your lips and took a decent sip. Now this was decent booze. Beer never did much for you. It just tasted bitter and bland. Whiskey had a bite and burn to it. It warmed your chest and stomach. As you set eh glass down, you heard someone clear their throat beside you. Turning, you were surprised to see Dean again. Well, you weren't too surprised. If he was as good of a hunter as you'd heard, of course he'd be there. 

Turning on your stool, you smirked. "Well hello handsome. Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." You said casually. "You aren't stalking me are you?" You jokingly accused. He chuckled and slid into the seat next to your. "What if I am?" he joked back. You chuckled this time before waving down the bartender. "What do you want, handsome? First one will be on me." You offered. He looked to your glass, obviously tempted to get himself a glass. "Just a beer. Can't drink to much tonight." He said with a hint of annoyance. You shrugged and gave the bartender your order. "Can't handle your liquor? Bummer." You smirked. "If you can't handle your booze, I'm not sure you could handle me either." You gave a flirtatious grin and your best bedroom eyes.

He swallowed hard, shifting in his seat. "I can handle my liquor." He defended, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I-I just promised my brother I wouldn't-" "You have a brother?" You interrupted so he didn't have to look so flustered. "Oh yeah. I'm here with my little brother, Sammy." he appreciated the topic change. You gave a hum. "Anyone else with you? Maybe a girlfriend? Boyfriend?" You asked curiously. He chuckled. "No. Just me and Sammy." He answered honestly. Good. You didn't want anyone to get in your way. That's right, you wanted to get in the man's jeans. Why wouldn't you? He was handsome, charming, and a well known hunter. Not that you cared about your status as a hunter. 

"Really? Here I thought a pretty boy like you had to have someone." You took a finishing swig of your drink and set the glass down harshly, giving a pleased sigh. You looked at him and licked your lips. "Or are you one of those pretty boys who just like the simple flings?" You questioned, leaning a little closer to him. He visibly swallowed again, his eyes on your lips. "I-I..." he stuttered slightly. You smirked and let out a small laugh.

\---

An hour passed. Dean relaxed over that small amount of time and became comfortable with you and your flirts. He even shot some back at you. If it hadn't been for the case, you'd have already drug him back to your motel and had him in bed. Oh well. it didn't matter. There was still always after the case was done.

You touched Dean's arm gently and smiled at him. "You sound like a good big brother. He must really look up to you." You gave his arm a light squeeze, feeling his muscles. He gave that cute smile where his eyes crinkled up. "I'm not sure if he does. he probably thinks I'm a pain in his a-" Before he could finished, his ringtone interrupted. It startled the both of you. He quickly pulled out his phone and eyed the two messages he'd received. Sam found them. Or well it seems they found him and he was playing pretend. Dean stuffed his phone and down the rest of his beer with haste. He slammed it down and slid out of the stool. 

"Sorry. I have to do. Sammy says he needs me." He gave you a small apologetic smile. You gave a pouty sigh. "Aw really? We were having so much fun." You set one leg over the other as you turned towards him. He frowned, obviously feeling bad. "We can pick up tomorrow." He promised before turning and leaving without another word. You gave a sly smile as you watched him go. "He's too cute for his own good." You said quietly to yourself. You pulled out your wallet and set what you owed down on the counter before heading out yourself. Can't let him have all of the fun, even if he's cute. 

\------

You had stalked them the entire way to the warehouse. You stalked Dean who stalked behind who you could only assume was his little brother. You hung back after arriving. You wanted to see the brother in action. They held such fame in their rumors, you couldn't help it. You made sure to stay as hidden as possible as you watched. Dean made a sweet entrance, kicking in the front door and start shooting. His brother joined him the moment he got a gun. You were gushy at first but then the tables turned. Dean was getting hit left and right and Sam was being thrown around like a rag doll. You weren't sure what happened to make it switch in the skin walkers favor. Maybe more had joined and you'd forgotten to keep track.

You watched as Dean was slammed down and pinned. The skin walker had hold of one wrist, keeping it down. His free arm was being to keep them far from his far. They'd changed there head to snap and snarl in his face. She threatened to bite down on his face. He struggled to get her off. Sam was being held up against a wall by his neck, his legs kicking furiously. You felt a slight bit of disappointment as you readied yourself to burst in. You knew you shouldn't be too disappointed. Every hunter had their bad day. You had just wished you'd gotten to see them on a good day. Sighing to yourself, you stormed in and strolled up to the one holding Dean down. 

You interrupted her snarling with the sound of your shotgun being cocked. Both turned to look at you. You pressed the barrels to her head and pulled the trigger. Dean flinched at both the sound and the brains splattering over him. The now dead monster slumped on top of him before being pushed off. Dean hesitantly opened his eyes and looked around as if he didn't understand what just happened. He looked up at you finally, eyes going wide. "______?" He asked confused. You grinned and gave a wink before turning and hurry for his brother. 

You stormed up behind the lumbering skin walker. You could see Sam wasn't kicking as hard and his eyes were beginning to roll back. You shoved the barrels against his back harshly, making him stiffen. "Hey big boy." You cooed with a heavy hint of malice. He slowly peered over his shoulder at you. You grinned wickedly at him. "Drop him." You ordered as you cocked your gun again. You could see the fear in his eyes. He also seemed to debate listening to you. You pressed the gun harder against his back. "Drop. Him." You ordered again. 

He released the tall Winchester instantly, his hands going up. Sam slumped against the wall, sucking in as much air as possible. "W-we can talk this out." The man tried to beg. You didn't give him a response. You just pulled the trigger. Red painted the wall above Sam's head before the body crumpled to the ground. You lowered the gun, giving a satisfied sigh. "I feel like I need a cigarette after that." You joked. The Winchester in front of you, rubbed his throat as he peered up at your through his long locks.

"Hello there, iron Giant." You greeted, holding out a hand to him. He eyed your hand for a second before taking it. You had to use all of your strength to lift get him back on his feet. "w-who are ... you." He winced as he tried to talk. You looked at his neck, seeing it was red from being squeezed. You rested your gun against your hip. "I'm the one that just saved your butt. Your majesty, the savior, and the boss are a few titles I go by." You gave a joking smile. "But you can call me ________." You chuckled.

Another gun went off in the other room, making you both jump. Neither of you hesitated to check on Dean. You beat Sam to the door because you were closer. You stepped through just in time to hear another gunshot and to see another skin walker go down. Dean let out a huff and looked around to make sure he'd gotten the last of them. Then his eyes landed on you and Sam. He lowered his gun and took long strides to you. 

"you alright?" His eyes went from you to Sam. You gave a nod. "I'm great. Iron Giant here almost died." You pointed at him with your thumb. Sam just rubbed his throat. "M' Fine." He said with a slightly rasp in his voice. A relieved look passed over Dean face for a brief second before it became one of concern. He looked to you, almost angry at your presence. "______ what the hell are you doing here? It's not safe." He reached to touch your shoulder but you pulled back. "It was dangerous. You just took out the last skin walker, remember? Unless you're about to turn into a wolf, I'd say we're safe." You countered with a cocky smile. 

He opened to say something and raised a warning finger but stopped short when he registered what you said. "You..." He stalled. "You knew they were skin walkers?" He managed to finally ask. You giggled and stepped closer. "I'm a hunter, Handsome. Skin walkers are one of my specialties." You said with great amusement. Both boys fell painfully silent, making you begin to laugh. "Oh man, you two should see your faces!" You held your stomach as you laughed. "S-stop! It's too funny!" You held your hand in front of Dean's face to hide it from view. You snorted when you tried to calm your laughter. 

The brothers looked at one another before back at you. You let out a giggly sigh and wiped away a tear from the laughing. "Wow I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in a long time. You two are priceless." You reached up and patted Dean's cheek before pushing past him. "Wait. You're a hunter?" Dean said, surprised laced into his voice. Sam rubbed his throat again and spoke. "You two know each other?" He didn't sound as raspy this time. 

You propped your gun against the wall and reached down, gripping the clothes of the dead woman walker you'd killed. "Yup." you called over your shoulder as you drug her towards the other walkers. You tossed her onto the other body and huffed. Looking back at the boy, you set your hands on your hips. "Did you really think a badass like me was just another mundane nobody? I'm a little hurt by that." You set your hand over your chest, pretending to be truly insulted. "Well I wasn't exactly forward about it." You giggled. "I'm not as obvious about it as you are I guess." you pointed to Dean. 

"Wait wait wait. You knew I was a hunter?" He began to walk towards you, confusion and surprise on his face. You scoffed with a smile. "Of course I knew. What hunter doesn't know the name Winchester? Any hunter that doesn't live under a rock has heard about you two." You looked up at the older Winchester when he stopped in front of you. You set your hand on your hip. "I will admit, both of you are a lot easier on the eyes than I imagined. I thought the boys that ran around with angels and demon kings would be... a little worse for ware." You smirked at him. "What's your secret? Is it the angels keeping you pretty?" You joked. Dean seemed to be trying to get a grasp on this huge bombshell you'd dropped on him. His brother looked surprised still but not as shocked now. 

Dean shook his head and blinked a few times as if he finally let it click into place. "Wow." Was all he said at first. "So... you knew I was a hunter back at the bar?" "I knew the moment you told me your name. " You answered honestly. "Then what was with all of the flirting and-" You set your hand on his arm like before. "It's like I said prince charming, you're very pretty." You winked before turning away. "Now how about you boys help me gather up the bodies. We gotta clean up before we get all friendly." You walked over to Sam. "Think you can lift the guy who almost kicked your bucket? He's a little much for just me." You asked, snapping out of whatever thoughts were running through his mind. He nodded. "Uh yeah, sure." He turned and began to walk towards the body. You were one step behind him.

\--------

You let out a content breath as you walked out of the building, the skin walkers burning away inside. The boys followed behind, Dean closer than Sam. He caught up and walked beside you, ready to ask more questions. You looked at him expectantly.  
"So if you've been a hunter this whole time, why didn't you say anything before?" He questioned seriously. You chuckled. "I wanted it to be a surprise when I showed up and saved the day. I had to make myself look good, Y'know." You grinned at him. He swallowed and groaned, ruffling his hair some. "So how long have you been here trying to do this case? Did you know they were hiding out here?" You slid your hands into your pocket. Sam managed to fall in step with the two of you now. "I got here two days ago. And no. I didn't know. When I ran into you, I figured you would know and I could just follow you." You shrugged. 

"How did you know we'd figure out?" Sam spoke up. You looked to him. "Well, Iron giant, you're the famous Winchester brothers. You take care of harder hunts than this. You two don't seem to understand just how much weight that names hold. I mean, at first it was just your dad's name. Not entirely famous. Kinda recognized as an ass amongst other hunters. Then he passed and you two took over that name. I've heard so many things about you." You waved them off slightly. "You work with angels, you know the king of hell, you almost brought the end of the world, you've been to hell and back." You listed a few things. 

They looked at each other. You shrugged. "Though I will say, I'm a little disappointed at how you handled those skin walkers. One minute you're kicking ass, the neck you're getting your asses handed to you." You shook your head. "Maybe this is why they say don't meet your heroes." You joked. They definitely weren't your heroes. 

\------

You slid into the seat beside Dean at the bar, Sam sitting at his other side. The walk back was filled with questions and answers. Eventually they ran out of things to ask and just talked normally with you. You'd convinced them to head back to the bar. You wanted a drink after all of that.

You waved down the bartender, who recognized you. "Welcome back." You smiled. "Can I get a whiskey again, Casanova?" he nodded and looked to the boys. "Same." Dean answered. Sam sighed. "Beer please." The bartender nodded and walked off. You looked to Dean and smirked. "Now where did we leave off Handsome?" You cooed as you edged closer. He looked at you, confused. You pressed your shoulder against his. "I believe we were talking about your baby brother and you." you reminded. Sam leaned into view, curiously. "nothing bad I promise." You said. 

Dean finally let a smile appear. He smacked his brother's arm lightly and looked to him. "Yeah. ______ here says you should look up to me." He gave a cocky grin. The younger Winchester slumped and gave an annoyed glare. You chuckled. "Come on Sammy. Don't be a stick in the mud." You leaned over Dean towards Sam. "Deanie baby here looked up to you a lot too." You booped the end of his nose. He scrunched up his nose before looking at his brother. Dean's amused look dropped into embarrassment. You moved back to your seat and giggled. "Awww... You two really are too cute." You lifted your glass to your lips and took a big gulp. 

You turned and glanced around the bar. You wanted alone time with Dean now. You'd embarrassed them enough. Time for some serious fun. Your eyes landed on a pretty little thing at the other side of the pub and grinned. She'd been here the last few days you've visited. She always looked so lonely but so uninterested in the usual patrons. You gave out a whistle just loud enough to catch her attention. She looked up and you gave a knowing smile. You pointed around Dean to Sam and began to mouth words to her. "He's single and a nerd." She perked more at the nerd part than the single. You winked and turned back to the boys who were talking awkwardly with one another.

After a second or two, the girl was behind Sam trying to get his attention. "Excuse me." She said softly but just enough for him to hear. All of you turned to look at her. She fiddled nervously with her clothes. "U-Um... wanna dance?" She asked quietly. Sam looked a little dumbstruck and Dean just grinned. He pushed his brother out of his seat towards the girl. "of course he would! Go get 'em tiger!" Dean encouraged. Sam looked back and forth, obviously unsure. You set one leg over the other. "Go on, iron giant. I promise she won't bite." You glanced to Dean. "That's more of my thing." You whispered seductively. Dean's head snapped to you at that.

The girl seemed to have mustered a little more courage and grabbed Sam's hand before pulling him away. He didn't seem to fight too much. When they were far enough away, you pressed back up against the older Winchester's side. "Now that it's just me and you again~" You smirked. Dean looked surprised for a second before he smirked back. "I thought you wanted to get to know the both of us." He joked. You chuckled. "I can get to know him later." You set your hand on his thigh, making him jump slightly. It was obvious he was used to being the one to make moves. Adorable.

"You still interested in me eating you up?" You moved your hand more between his legs and up a little farther. "If you say yes, there's no turning back, Handsome." You warned. Dean shifted in his seat and glanced back at his brother who seemed to be enjoying himself. He then looked back at you and your hand slowly inching its way towards his belt. His resolve crumbled. "Yes." He said in a husky tone. You grinned and quickly down the rest of your drink before wiping your mouth. "Meet ya outside." You chuckle and slid out of the seat, hurrying outside. Dean followed your actions and quickly drank down his full glass. he nearly choked but managed. As he rushed by his brother, he smacked his shoulder. "Pay the tab will ya. Don't wait up." He was out the door a second later. Leaving his brother with his dance partner. 

\---

The moment Dean shut the door to your motel room, you were undoing his belt. You had it off in a matter of seconds. He slipped his hands under you shirt before pulling it off. When you weren't ripping off each other's clothes, you were attacking his neck. Biting, sucking and leaving as many purple marks as possible He'd groan every time you bit harder. You pushed him back towards the bed, hands on his chest. He gladly let you. You shoved him down and enjoyed the view for a second. You bit your lip and began to take off your jeans. He was kicking off his boxers. You eagerly climbed over him when he had them off and grinned. 

Dean settled his hand against the back of your head and began to pull you down for a kiss. You quickly pressed two fingers against his lips. "Sorry, prince charming. I don't do kisses." Too personal and romantic. He seemed a little unsure until you bit into his neck again. He let out a moan as he raked his nails down your back. You shivered. Traveling down, you bit and nipped at his chest and stomach. Your hands went even farther down. His back arched as soon as you touch him. He dug his nails in a little deeper. God you loved it but you also needed him to squirm a little. You stopped and reached for your bag beside the bed. 

He sat up, obviously questioning what you were doing. You smirked as you held up the handcuffs. "Safe word is _________." That was a partial joke. You grabbed his hands and clicked the cuffs on around the bars that were the headboard. He looked at them then at you. You merely grinned before returning to your previous job. He tugged at the cuffs as you ran your tongue down his stomach. You continued to work his shaft as you kissed his hips. He let out harsh pants and would jerk every few seconds. It wasn't long before you moved down a little more. You eagerly swirled your tongue around the tip. He arched his back and let out a very delicious moan. He was noisy. You loved it.

You took your time, teasing him with your tongue and occasional hand. Your hands were mostly at his hips if they weren't between your own legs. When you held his hips, you had to force them to stay against the bed. He didn't seem to mind your bruising grip. You slowed whenever you believed he was close. He practically whine when you did. When he finally did reach his climax, you couldn't help but chuckle afterwards. he already looked so spent. His hands hung carelessly in the handcuffs and he tried to hide his face behind his arm. You took this chance to grab the condoms and lube. 

He looked as ready as you felt. Good. You used your teeth to tear open the condom wrapper before sliding it on him. You poured the lube on him and in your hand very haphazardly. He peaked at you as you adjusted yourself over him. "Ready handsome?" You panted out, more than ready for this. He glanced at the handcuffs, wanting them off. You smirked. "I don't know if you deserve to touch." You cooed wickedly. "Please." He begged as he tugged at the cuffs. "Let me.. please." he panted out his begs. You loved hearing him beg. You gave into his pleas and undid them. His hands went to your hips immediately. You giggled and grinded against him. He groaned and ground back. You bit your lip to hold in the moan. 

You couldn't resist any longer. You wanted it. Needed it. So did he. You lowered yourself onto his shaft and moaned. He squeezed your hips hard enough to bruise them. You took a second to adjust, rocking your hips slightly. He let out a shaky breath. When you felt comfortable, you began to move. He moved with you. You road him slow at first before picking up your pace. You allowed him to get rougher with his thrusts. You would grind and rotate your hips. Now you were arching your back and moaning repeatedly. he would grunt and groan, but sometimes a moan would escape him. You road him for a while before he decided he wanted control.

Dean lifted you off before pushing you down stomach down against the bed. You let out a slight whine until he pressed back into you. His teeth ran over your shoulder before he actually bit you. You moaned into the sheets. He held your hip with one hand while the other was under you, toying and teasing away. you gripped the sheets hard, tempted to just rip them apart. He was driving you insane with his faster, harsh thrusts. You loved someone who could take such control. You loved being in control just a bit more but this was amazing. 

You eventually turned onto your back. He was having all of the fun and you felt like you hadn't done enough. He didn't argue. Instead he attacked your neck much like you had done to his. Biting, marking and even growling. The growling really did it for you, especially when he did it against your ear. It sent shivers down your spine. You tore up his back, digging your nails in deep. You weren't trying to claw deep, just enough to make it feel good. You even gripped his short hair a few times. it just made him growl more. he was so feral. 

His hands moved to your thigh, lifting them up enough so he could deeper. You moaned loader and wrapped your arms tightly around him. He breathed harshly against your neck and cheek, thrusting in hard and fast. You both were so close. You bit your lip to try to hide some moans. He bit down harshly on your shoulder, making you let out a very loud moan. He wanted to hear you. He groaned and lightly bit your ear. You shivered and ground against him. He squeezed your thighs tightly and began to give shorter but quicker thrusts. 

You both moans repeatedly as you began to reach your tipping points. He pressed your thighs up a little more and pressed in hard when he reached his climax. You let out a pleasure filled scream, arching your back, reaching yours well. You let your back drop down against the mattress as bliss washed over you. He gave a few small thrusts, feeling his own bliss, before he finally stopped. Your tight grip on him eased and you let your arms fall to your sides. He rested his head against your chest. You both panted hard, sweat glistening your bodies. You felt so satisfied and euphoric that your train of thought began to become a jumbled mess. 

As he pulled out, another small wave hit you, making you tremble. He flopped down beside you, still trying to catch his breath. Spent and wrecked didn't feel good enough to describe the two of you. You were really a mix of the two. You wanted to turn to him and how it was but you were so tired now. You peered at him from the corner of your eye. He looked just as tired. Good. You weren't up for conversation. Forcing yourself to move, You turned onto your side and rested your head on his shoulder. He managed to put an arm around you and pull you close. You accepted the closeness. He was comfortable. You slipped an arm over his stomach and around his waist, keeping him this close. Without thinking, you let your eyes shut as you got comfy. It took a matter of seconds before everything went black and you were asleep. Dean passed out a minute later.


End file.
